Delta Squad
by Babadaboo
Summary: Ren is a teen from a family of werewolves. He thought he was a normal guy until a chance encounter with an enemy reveals what he truly is, after running into another monster he learns that the world is a dangerous place for people like him. It looks like his only chance might be to join the gang of misfits known as the Delta Squad.


**Thanks for checking out my story. This is my first story on this site so please have a little bit of patience with me. With that out of the way, enjoy.**

Ren moved down a street, listening to some music on his earbuds. He was humming along to the beat as he walked. Ren had stayed late after school to shoot some hoops with his friends, but he wasn't nervous about heading home after dark. He was familiar with the town and he felt comfortable. Though unknown to him, Ren was not safe.

A shadow followed after him, sticking to the darkest spots of the street. Suddenly the figure was illuminated by a streetlight. He appeared to be a man clad in full knight's armor. His helm was made in the shape of a dragon, and his shield had the curled shape of a dragon breathing flame. The dragon's crimson on the knight's breastplate and shield were the only color other than black on his armor.

In the hand opposite the shield the knight wielded an ebony greatsword. Ren was a bit lost in his own world when he suddenly bumped into the knight. Ren fell onto his butt and looked back up at the knight.

"Uh... Hey, nice night for a walk. Am I right"? Ren said trying to strike up a conversation with the armored man.

The Knight was silent as he stared down at Ren. "Nice night for slaying a night stalking beast" the knight responded. Lifting his ebony blade which became illuminated in the light of the streetlamp

"H-h-h-haven't seen any beasts around sir" Ren said now nervous. He began to back away.

"It is hard to see yourself without a mirror I suppose" the knight said. Ren gulped and began to back even farther.

"I think you've made some kind of mistake sir" Ren attempted to appeal to the knight but the armored man was done talking. The armored man took a step forward before readying his swordhand.

Suddenly there was a loud clank of metal. The knight stood stockstill for a few seconds before falling over. Standing behind the knight was an odd creature. It must've stood at least ten feet tall. It had the appearance of a huge brown gorilla in some kind of buisness suit. In one of its large almost disproportionate hands the creature help a log at least as tall as it was.

"Good evening young gentlemen" the creature said shouldering its log. The creature held out a hand. "Do you need a hand"? Ren blinked a little dumbfounded, his mouth hung open, but he took the creature's hand and was pulled back to his feet.

"Thanks"? Ren said looking at the knight on the ground. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And who is that guy? And why did he want to slice me in half"? Ren asked pointing at the unconsious knight.

The gorilla thing cleared his throat. "I am Beethoven, but most people just call me Bigfoot on account of you know, the feet". Beethoven pointed towards he feet which to be fair were quite big. "That was a knight of Dragonkind. Infamous monster killers" Beethoven leaned down and pulled something from the knight's waist. It was a small medallion in the shape of a dragon's head.

The eyes began to grow red when Beethoven picked it up. "Hold this please" Beethoven offered the medallion to Ren. Ren took the medallion and the eyes began to glow silver. "That is a tracker, the eyes glow different colors depending on what kind of monster is nearby. Red means human mutates, and silver means werethings I think. So you're a wolfman" Beethoven said.

"That isn't true, I'm not a wolfman I've never turned" Ren was sure he wasn't a wolfman. He wasn't as ignorant as most people on the fact of the monstrous world, the wolfblood ran in Ren's family but he didn't have it. Neither did his mom or dad. The only member of his family he knew with the wolfblood was some uncle he'd never met.

"Is that a silver watch"? Beethoven asked pointing to Ren's wrist. Ren looked to the watch, he almost always wore that watch. It was a family heirloom his father had given him. "If it is it would hide your powers, and the freakish nature of your existance. Wouldn't fool a tracker though. The moon's full tonight. Take it off and we'll find out". Beethoven crossed his arms and raised a hairy eyebrow.

Ren gripped the watch and pulled it off. Suddenly the change began, Ren grew till he was barely shorter then Beethoven, his hands became claws, his face became a wolfy snout, and he grew gray hair all over his body. "Yep, wolfman. Put that watch back on, we'd better get moving these guys usually travel in groups, and that's not even talking about the feds" Beethoven told him.

Ren looked at his watch and furrowed his hairy brow. "Wait what? I can't just disappear, what about my parents, school"? Ren asked his voice was growley now that he was a wolf.

"You're gonna need to kid. I... Know it's tough when you've got a family, but it's for the best. When you're a monster you attract all kinds of the wrong attention. There will be more knights. And if you somehow get by them then you'll probably get snatched up the government and thrown into a top secret facility" Beethoven explained looking a little sad. The Bigfoot took a deep breath, "I guess there won't be anything wrong with spending an hour to say goodbye. It seems like your parents knew what you were so I'm sure they'll understand".

Ren narrowed his yellow eyes at the ape-man. Ren put the watch back on and his wolfish appearance disappeared though now his eyes were yellow and his hair was silvery white. "This is happening really fast Mr. Bigfoot. So, if you don't mind I think I'll take my time" Ren moved down the street leaving Beethoven and the knight behind.

"You're funeral kid" Beethoven sighed before following.

Ren led the way back to his home, with Beethoven quietly following. Ren wanted to tell him to get lost but Beethoven had saved Ren's life like ten minutes ago and it wasn't bigfoot's fault he was stressed in the first place.

They stopped in front of Ren's house and he felt his heart sink. The building looked to be ransacked, the lawn decorations were smashed and littered around the yard, the door was busted down, and the window was smashed.

"Looks like they beat us here" Beethoven said.

"What do you mean"? Ren asked looking up at Beethoven.

"If they tracked you they probably tracked your folks too" Beethoven said. "We should really get out of here. They might still be around and I can't fight a bunch of those knights without the element of surprise".

"Where do you think we could go to hide if they could track us, and anyway I've got to save my parents" said Ren. His hand went to the watch, he didn't know how to fight but he had to try and do something.

Beethoven rested a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I've got buddies who can help. We'll go to the Delta Squad, how does that sound"?


End file.
